User blog:MrSuperSpy/Abodine, Evil's Manifestation
Abodine, Evil's Manifestation is a custom champion for League of Legends. 's will reduce the range of the silhouette vision, but not the clear vision of Abodine. * Abilites that do not deal damage or impair movement, but reveal stealth will not reveal Abodine. * Abilites or items that have special interaction with stealth will not interact with Abodine, unless the special interaction deals damage or impairs movement in some way. * 's will reveal Abodine, but will not make him Visible. }} Abodine gains 10% movement speed, increasing to 15% when walking towards visible enemy champions within 2000 range. Abodine gains bonus and . |targeting = Death's Ways is a self-buff. }} Every 3rd attack deals bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health (max. 300 damage vs. monsters). |description2 = Basic attacks drain mana and deal bonus true damage equal to a percentage of the target's missing health (max. 300 damage vs. monsters). |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 4 }} Abodine dashes a moderate distance, all enemies he passes through causing them to flee for 1.25 seconds. |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 12 |range = 700 }} | }} Abodine fires ectoplasm, dealing magic damage and the first enemy hit for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Going Visible grants Abodine a burst of attack speed for 4 seconds. |leveling = }} | is fully applied. ** will apply a 35% slow. |spellshield = will block Ectoplasm. * Ectoplasm is considered to be a projectile for and . }} }} Abodine deals physical damage to the target, and increases the damage he deals to it for 4 seconds (excluding true damage). |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 275 }} Abodine gains brief vision of the selected 500 units area. |leveling = |cooldown = 18 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = }} | is fully applied. ** will apply a 35% slow. * Oversee does not apply spell effects. |spellshield = will block Cursed Claws and its de-buff. }} }} When Abodine kills an enemy champion, he instantly becomes Invisible and gains 35% movement speed for 1.5 seconds. }} Abodine channels for 1.5 seconds, and then enters the selected allied champion for 7 seconds, becoming untargetable. After 0.5 seconds of entering, he can re-activate Possess to rocket out of that champion and land in the selected 300 units area, dealing physical damage and becoming Visible in the process (1200 range). |description2 = During possession, Abodine cannot use his abilites or auto-attack, but the possessed champion can do both. If Abodine does not re-activate Possess, he will leave that champion at the location they were currently at. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} | is reduced to one-third effectivness. ** will apply a 15% slow. |spellshield = will block Possess's rocket-out dash's landing damage. |additional = * When Abodine begins chanelling, a moan can be heard globally. * The enemy team will not be informed of Abodine's target until Abodine dashes out of it. Additionally, they will not see any special effects surrounding the target. }} }} Category:Custom champions